


[Podfic] Hynobius

by ImperialMint



Series: little seeds in the sand [podfic collection] [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1881177">Hynobius</a></p>
<p>With his planet under the threat of slavery, Ace is sent on a mission to find the phoenix, their last hope. Of course Ace sets out to find a bird and instead finds Marco, unaware his goal is within a much easier reach than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hynobius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hynobius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881177) by [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint). 



> If you have any feedback, please let me know! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Music is Barcelona by George Ezra

**Podfic Length:**  
32:01

**Download links:**  
mediafire | [listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0rz7zj75bywms86/%5Bpodfic%5D+Hynobius.mp3) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0rz7zj75bywms86/%5Bpodfic%5D+Hynobius.mp3)  
4shared | [download](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/p4omzxzOba/podfic_Hynobius.html)


End file.
